<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Been Thinking About You by CubbieGirl1723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274067">Been Thinking About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723'>CubbieGirl1723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Republic of Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2.6 au, Alternate Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake goes to visit Leslie in the hospital after she is shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leslie Bennett/Jake Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Been Thinking About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVoid116/gifts">DarkVoid116</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much for encouraging all my fic endeavors, and helping me get back into ROD, Dark! You said I should write ROD stuff so...here ya go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” Jake had his phone to his ear, seated in his favorite booth at the Duke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you.” Leslie's voice was quiet over the phone, but she didn’t sound unhappy to hear from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alone?” Jake asked, praying it was yes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leslie sighed. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've been thinking about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you know, wondering how you're doing...what you're wearing.” Jake chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leslie laughed, too, before the misery crept back into her voice. “They're keeping me overnight. “I've never been shot before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've never been shot before, either. I mean, I've been shot at a couple of times, but…”Jake trailed off. “Were you scared?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything you'd like me to do?” He offered, itching to be by her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to come over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jake.” She said his name so softly, like a breath. “That's probably not a good idea…but I wouldn't mind the company if you promise to be good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Okay, great.” Jake couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. “Can I bring you anything? Anything to eat, or…anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. I'm not hungry. I'm probably not allowed to eat anything anyway.” Leslie paused. “Jake, you don't have to come, I'm fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I'll be right there.” Jake was already hurrying out of the Duke and to his car. “I promise I won't bother you, I won't stay long. I'll just come by and say hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jake didn’t know why she said yes—maybe she was drugged up or not thinking clearly. But he wasn’t going to let this moment pass him by </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake opened the door to her hospital room and set a vase of flowers on her bedside table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leslie looked up at him with a sigh. “Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. How you doing?” He sat down in the chair by her bed and reached for her hand. “Are you feeling okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wished she didn’t look awful, hair a mess and washed out by this hideous hospital gown. Oh well, there wasn’t anything she could do about it now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine.” Leslie let him hold her hand. “I just don't like being in the hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you.” Jake squeezed her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Jake, I don't know why I called you earlier. I'm sorry if…” Leslie paused. “I'm sorry if it put you in a bad spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Leslie, don't.” He reached up and smoothed her hair off her face. “I care about you and I'm glad you called.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leslie looked away and Jake cleared his throat. “So. How long will you be off work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was grateful for the change in subject. “I'm not sure. I'm hoping to go home tomorrow. So maybe a week?” Leslie grimaced at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Jake asked, blue gaze intense as he scanned her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was an accident, honestly. This kid, he was high as a kite, he didn't know what he was doing. The dumbest thing is, Jake, I'm glad I didn't have to shoot him.” Leslie glanced down at their clasped hands, embarrassed at her confession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Leslie, don't feel bad about that.” Jake scooted closer. “It's good that you didn't want to shoot someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess.” She squeezed his hand. Why was talking to Jake so much better than talking to Bill? She just felt so much more herself with Jake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I keep second-guessing myself, ya know?” she continued. “Maybe if I had handled things differently—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can't do that, Leslie. I mean, learn from mistakes and all that, but don't beat yourself up about the things you can't change.” He gave her a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jake.” Rubbing her thumb over his fingers, she cleared her throat. “And thanks for coming to see me. I'm glad to have you...I'm glad to have a friend like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jake let go of her hand and stood up. “I should probably go. So you can sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently laid his palm on her cheek and kissed the top of her head. “Take care of yourself, Leslie Bennett.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leslie didn't want to admit that Jake's visit made her feel better than anything else that had happened that day. Her first call had been to Jake, not Bill. Her first thought had been of Jake. At some point she would have to admit to herself that her heart still belonged to Jake. She tried to convince herself that she wanted a man like Bill, but clearly, her heart disagreed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>